Computer animations have seen widespread application across many fields, such as education, entertainment, and marketing. In particular, computer animations may be used to generate a visual perception of movement in a scene. For example, computer animations may be utilized for asset and object dynamics and for special effect generation and enhancement. With respect to asset and object dynamics, computer animations may be used to generate a visual perception of an asset speaking or an object moving. With respect to special effect generation and enhancement, computer animations may be used to generate visual effects, such as light effects, camera effects, and background animations.
In addition, computer animations have been used in conjunction with augmented reality (AR) systems. For example, AR systems may utilize computer animations in order to animate a virtual object displayed in an augmented reality scene. The computer animation may cause the virtual object to move and/or deform responsive to user behavior.
Furthermore, a software platform may be generated that provides animation designers with tools to generate and modify computer animations. In particular, a designer may define one or more objects in a scene, and may further define animation sequences for various virtual objects in the scene. After the designer finishes defining the AR scene, the designer may trigger the AR system to render the computer animation.
One drawback of AR systems is that a designer may not be able to modify the computer animation while the AR system is rendering the animation. Instead, the designer may be required to stop the computer animation and/or wait until the AR system finishes rendering the animation in order to modify the animation. Requiring designers to stop the computer animations and/or wait for computer animations to finish rendering in order to modify the animation adds latency to the design process. This latency may make the computer animation design process slow, tedious, and cumbersome.